La Vida Después de Harry
by Quetzalli
Summary: Por más de dos años, Severus ha vivido con Harry Potter al parecer un sueño demasiado bueno para ser eterno porque Harry ha decidido seguir con su vida sin la compañía de su antiguo profesor. Ahora Severus debe enfrentarse con varias realidades para...


**La vida después de Harry**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Por más de dos años, Severus ha vivido con Harry Potter al parecer un sueño demasiado bueno para ser eterno porque Harry ha decidido seguir con su vida sin la compañía de su antiguo profesor. Ahora Severus debe enfrentarse con varias realidades para descubrir nada puede volver a ser igual después de vivir tanto.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Remus, Hermione-Ron

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada mío, todo de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros., pero me divierto, ustedes se divierten y no gastamos ni un peso o knut en estas historias alternas ¿verdad?

**N/A:** Este es un One-Shot que me ha atormentado por días, si no lo escribía no iba a poder seguir escribiendo mis otras historias así que tuve que hacerlo, espero les guste y lo acepten como una ofrenda de paz por tardar tanto en actualizar.

** La vida después de Harry, o  
Nada puede ser igual después de vivir tanto **

El primer día de la primera semana del fin del último respiro de Voldemort fue todo lo desagradable que puede ser cualquier estancia en la enfermería. 

Mortalmente aburrida.

Sin poder levantarse, cubierto de vendajes y con la compañía de los heridos de La Orden del Fénix que seguían alardeando de la victoria y la sorpresa de que Severus siempre siguió las órdenes de Dumbledore, por desagradables que fueran, entre dosis constantes de pociones curativas y regaños por parte de Pomfrey.

Sólo uno se mantuvo fuera de la insufrible charla, el mismo Severus que esperaba descubrir cualquier indicio de agresiones en su contra que afortunadamente no se presentaron.

Potter no contaba porque estaba dormido.

Gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera y a que en realidad a nadie le importaba, Severus fue quedándose a solas... con Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que duermes? —preguntó Severus más por discutir aunque fuera con un adolescente dormido que porque le importara verdaderamente.

Potter sólo sonrió y sin abrir los ojos contestó:

—Si despierto, Madame Pomfrey me va a revisar, me dará de alta y no podré seguir contigo.

—Así que prefieres molestarme incluso con tu presencia —gruñó Severus.

—Y necesito un descanso.

Pero más que descansar, Potter se dedicó a seguir apareciendo en la vida de Severus, en el Callejón Diagón, en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts, con cientos de excusas inverosímiles de las cuales Severus sólo había creído dos: su participación como miembro del Wizengamon durante su juicio (en el que votó a su favor) y la visita una semana después para pedir una poción para dormir sin sueños.

—Puedes conseguir esa poción donde sea Potter.

—¿Y dejar que todos se enteren de que no puedo dormir sin pesadillas?

—Así que se trataba de eso —declaró Severus en un bajo murmullo casi gutural—, me salvaste al limpiar mi nombre para que sea tu boticario particular.

—¡Claro que no! —rió Potter—, pensaba pagar mi poción con una cena en un restaurante discreto.

Después de la cena, dos semanas después, vino el baile y contra todo sentido común Potter fue el designado para distribuir a los héroes de guerra en la mesa de honor. ¡Por favor! Sólo un descerebrado como él podría a Draco junto a Lupin.

Lo peor no era eso, sino los cambios de personalidad de Potter que sólo podían calificar como _enloquecimiento prematuro a manos de un megalómano_ o como_ la peor campaña de acercamiento con fines sexuales_, porque Potter había ido de "caballero galante" a "perra sexi" con la misma velocidad con que Severus rechazaba todos sus acercamientos.

El día del baile estaba de un humor mortal, tan deprimido que era la viva imagen de la desgracia.

—Muchos te han invitado a bailar —se acercó Severus con el claro propósito de divertirse a expensas de Potter.

—Soy un pésimo bailarín —aceptó el muchacho después de acabar con su quinta pinta de firewiskey.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Te importaría ignorarme sin burlarte más de mí? —gruñó Potter con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Y perderme la diversión?

—No tengo idea de qué vi en ti —susurró Potter aunque para alguien como Severus fue como escucharlo a gritos.

—Que soy inalcanzable.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Potter, no estoy registrado en tu club de fans y te he rechazado por dos semanas.

—T-te diste cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí! Lo difícil hubiera sido no notar ese pantalón entallado de cuero que traías puesto el otro día.

—¡Pero me lanzaste un maleficio!

—Porque me besaste de sorpresa, pensé que te gustaba jugar rudo.

—No me gusta que me maltraten —declaró Potter, casi daba pena de tanta tristeza. Casi.

—Me di cuenta cuando dejaste de molestar.

—Supongo que no soy tu tipo —suspiró derrotado, pero no aniquilado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —se encontró Severus diciendo para su propia sorpresa—, eres demasiado joven y famoso para conseguir a quien quieras. Si yo fuera alguien fácil de alcanzar te habrías acostado conmigo y olvidado antes de que terminara la semana, incluso ahora ya dejó de ser emocionante perseguirme y has comenzado a olvidarme.

—Yo no quiero una noche de sexo —dijo Potter intentando no sonar ofendido—. Quiero algo más duradero, por lo menos seis meses para recorrer el mundo, pensaba que me conocerías mejor y podría terminar gustándote aunque sea un poco.

_No una aventura pasajera. Potter si que está desesperado por encontrarse a sí mismo o quizás una razón para vivir_, pensó Severus.

—Supongo que unas vacaciones no le caen mal a nadie —dijo Severus descubriendo en el rostro de Potter una sonrisa esperanzada—, podría acostumbrarme a ser un muy costoso gigoló.

Una sombra pasajera cruzó por el rostro de Potter, pero se fue rápido cuando el muchacho se acercó a en lo que podía ser considerado un claro coqueteo.

—No quiero comprar la compañía de nadie, pero quizás, si soy bueno, seas tú quien termine pagándome.

—Necesitarás ser muy bueno Potter.

El viaje por el mundo resultó mejor de lo que Severus esperaba.

Harry continuó a su lado siendo un verdadero acompañante, sin huir detrás de un cuerpo más joven, más simpático o más sonriente que el mismo Severus y contra toda lógica, rechazo hombres por los que Severus no habría dudado en su lugar.

Por eso vivió cada día como si fuera el último, esperando que a la mañana, tarde o noche siguiente Harry anunciara su despedida.

Era curioso lo mucho que Harry había influido en él sin proponérselo, obligándolo indirectamente a que tomara la iniciativa en cosas como el sexo, en donde Severus se descubrió seduciendo a Harry en el Pequeño Trianon, un par de semanas después de que iniciaran el viaje o peor aún invitándolo a mudarse con él en Spinders End, donde Harry había llegado y sutilmente influido en todo sin cambiar nada, sólo reorganizando ligeramente el entorno para incluirse en las cosas pequeñas, entre los libreros y la cocina, pero sobretodo en la recámara, refugio exclusivo de Severus que se había subyugado al dominio de Harry alejándose de la austeridad para engalanarse con edredones y cojines, un sillón extra y algunos cuadros.

Cada cambio era consultado pero no tenía mayor importancia porque Severus siempre aceptaba. Ni siquiera el laboratorio se salvó de la influencia Potter, claro que Harry no movió ni un mortero de su lugar, pero acostumbraba ayudar a Severus en tareas como picar, cortar y moler para lo que tenía verdadero talento, no que Severus fuera a decírselo nunca.

Y tampoco fue como si toda su vida girara alrededor de esos enormes ojos verdes, pero era halagador saber que era él con quien vivía Harry Potter.

Aunque no se engañaba, era cuestión de tiempo.

La tarde que encontró a Harry esperándolo en su "sala de estar", sentado con la mirada fija en el vacío, supo que el fin había llegado.

—Ya no puedo continuar con esto Severus, debo seguir adelante... fue maravilloso, pero no puedo más.

Escucharlo creo un sentimiento indefinido, por un lado había terminado la espantosa incertidumbre y por otro quedaba la soledad a la que ya no estaba acostumbrado.

Harry se fue una hora después de su anuncio, el tiempo que le tomó encoger y empaquetar todas sus cosas y algunas de las que había comprado con Severus, y dejar la cena preparada y servida.

Mientras comía el exquisito lomo horneado de Harry, Severus pensaba en que debía darle crédito al joven, una cena de despedida tenía mucho más estilo que sexo de despedida, así se sentía apreciado y no utilizado… aunque tuvo que aceptar en la renovada soledad de su casa que Harry siempre lo hizo sentir especial.

La vida después de Harry transcurría a un ritmo distinto, las clases habían dejado de dar desagradables sorpresas, aunque eso no era raro teniendo en cuenta que ya no enseñaba a niños de tiempo completo sino aurores y aprendices por medio tiempo lo que le daba mayor prestigio, paga y gratificación personal.

Pero quien se quejaba.

La reacción de los demás fue lo más extraño de todo. Harry se había ido pero por alguna extraña razón, todos asumieron que él lo había corrido o algo por el estilo.

—Te hace falta la adrenalina —dijo Draco después de entregar su último reporte de aprendiz, ahora sólo debía presentar muchos exámenes y podría ser considerado un Maestro en pociones.

—¡Es en serio! —insistió el joven rubio—, tanto tiempo cuidando que no sucedan explosiones mortales y luego vivir con Potter, se necesita mucho temple para sobrellevar todo eso.

Sólo Draco lo había puesto en palabras, pero estaba en las miradas de todos que lo estudiaban como buscando comprender qué había visto Harry en él.

—Aunque no te culpo —continuó Draco como si Severus siguiera una charla—, los Gryffindor son difíciles, pero saberlos tratar tiene muchas recompensas y ser quien le rompiera el corazón a Potter te ha ensalzado como el héroe de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué crees que tiene el corazón roto? —preguntó Severus ocultando con indiferencia lo que le molestaba el asunto.

—Pidió su baja como auror y nadie lo ha visto por dos semanas —se encogió de hombros Draco—. Remus dice que no ha querido hablar con él ni con sus amigos y parece que se compró una casa que es lo único que le queda porque, según Blaise, no ha recibido su liquidación y en Gringotts lo están buscando; si le debe dinero a los goblins está en problemas. Hiciste bien en dejarlo antes de que complicara demasiado tu vida.

Draco dijo muchas cosas más que Severus ya no escuchó. ¿Cómo podía Lupin soportarlo a su lado? Era demasiado escandaloso. Vagamente recordó haberse molestado con Harry por sentar a Draco junto al licántropo en aquel festejo, pero ahora reconocía que la relación de ambos tenía la solidez que les faltó a Harry y a él.

Pero estar con alguien como Draco todo el día debía de ser molesto.

¡Cómo si él fuera a creer que Harry estaba en problemas serios y por eso lo había dejado!

—Ahí está Snape, el hombre que destruyó a Harry Potter —escuchó el murmullo de una bruja lo suficiente mayor para no haber sido su alumna, durante una compra en la Botica del Callejón Diagón.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuchicheó su amiga que parecía tener la misma edad de la abuela de Longbottom y su pésimo gusto por los sombreros también.

—Porque vi al pobre niño en San Mungo y se veía muy mal, como si quisiera morirse ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

_¿Niño? Hace bastante tiempo que Potter ya no es un niño_, pensó Severus molesto por la insinuación de suicidio que dio la bruja.

—Debe ser por el anillo de compromiso, ¿recuerdas que lo mencionaron en Corazón de Bruja? Seguramente Snape le temió al matrimonio y por eso terminó su relación con el jovencito.

—Me alegro, así puede encontrar un mejor partido.

—Espero que sea alguien rico, porque debe estar casi sin dinero si aceptó ser profesor privado del nieto de la enfermera de Hogwarts ¿cómo se llamaba?

En ese momento el dependiente le entregó a Severus su pedido y él se apresuró a pagar buscando escapar de esa insulsa conversación.

Pero fue inútil.

Era imposible olvidar esas palabras: "Harry Potter en la ruina", las veía como el próximo gran titular de El Profeta, sobretodo cuando todos los días, al abrir la alacena la encontraba repleta de costosos y raros ingredientes que el joven le obsequiara.

_Dejé a Harry Potter en la pobreza_, llegó a pensar con algo muy parecido al remordimiento que se negó a llamar preocupación.

Decidió que necesitaba más datos antes de tomar una decisión, así que hizo algo que en otras circunstancias nunca hubiera hecho: pidió a Granger que aguardara un momento cuando entregó su último reporte de Maestría en Pociones.

—Le garantizo que no encontrará errores en mi trabajo —fue lo primero que dijo, aunque ya no estaban en Hogwarts y no había puntos de por medio, parecía que ella seguía temiendo que alguien arruinara sus trabajos.

—No hay porque ser paranoica Granger, sólo quería aprovechar que ya no es mi alumna para hacerte una pregunta personal.

La expresión atónita de Granger fue el mejor pago al que Severus pudo aspirar.

—¿Disculpe? —tartamudeó torpemente.

—¿Podrías decirme cómo se encuentra Harry? —continuó Severus como si ella no hubiera abierto la boca—. Hace mucho que no sé de él.

Las palabras correctas al parecer, el labio inferior de Granger dejó de temblar y una sonrisa comprensiva asomó tímidamente en la comisura de sus labios como si él, Severus Snape, fuera su amigo y Severus estaba seguro de haberse mantenido a una distancia prudente de los amigos de Harry durante el tiempo que se mantuvieron juntos.

—La verdad yo tampoco sé mucho de él, últimamente he estado muy ocupada en este trabajo de investigación y Ron ha tenido una temporada pesada en el Ministerio —dijo Granger relajándose significativamente y hablando como si ellos fueran "amigos".

—Pero vamos a ir a la comida de cumpleaños de Arthur el próximo domingo y sé que él asistirá, veré que averiguo —agregó ella con cierta complicidad.

—Gracias —se sorprendió Severus diciendo y extrañamente era cierto.

La siguiente ocasión que Severus tuvo noticias de la bruja que fuera su alumna, se había olvidado de ella, por eso le extrañó recibir una carta de parte de ella; pero en cuanto leyó que la joven lo citaba a un café en la zona muggle de Londres, recordó su petición y la promesa de ella.

Más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Severus llegó a la cita encontrándose no sólo con Granger, sino también con Weasley. La incomodidad del pelirrojo tan clara como la que sentía el mismo Severus.

—Ron y yo hemos estado hablando sobre Harry y ambos coincidimos en nuestra preocupación por él —explicó ella después de las introducciones obligatorias.

—Jamás lo he visto tan distante —aceptó Weasley—, nos ha estado evitando, sólo se comunica por correspondencia y cada vez ha sido menor. Además no entiendo porqué ha elegido trabajar como profesor particular del nieto de Pomfrey, entiendo que le tiene aprecio a ella por todas las veces que lo cuidó, pero estoy seguro de que puede encontrar mejores ofertas de trabajo.

—Así que es cierto que está desempleado —comentó Severus creyendo por primera vez que quizás había, inconscientemente, abusado de la buena voluntad de Harry.

—Sólo nos dijo que ser auror no era lo que quería hacer en estos momentos y que por eso renunciaba —corroboró Granger como si estuviera diciendo que las mandrágoras eran criaturas inofensivas que debían ser escuchadas para combatir el insomnio.

—¡Y la casa que compró! Es muy amplia para una sola persona —intervino Weasley mirando de reojo a Severus.

—Nunca supe de esa compra —aseguró Severus buscando evitar que creyeran que él quería robarle a Harry incluso propiedades.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Granger con calma— él nos dijo... y el porque se separaron.

—Nunca creí que permanecería conmigo tanto tiempo —murmuró Severus aceptando frente a otros su mayor temor.

Debía haberlo dicho con el más miserable de los tonos porque fue clara la sorpresa en los rostros de su pequeña audiencia. Granger incluso parpadeó un par de veces mientras Weasley abría los ojos al punto de que parecían a punto de saltar de sus órbitas.

—No lo sabe ¿cierto? —dijo Weasley y por primera vez Severus dejó de ver a un niño lleno de pecas que se quejaba de sus clases para ver a un hombre con el inconfundible sello tolerante Weasley.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Severus inseguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—Que Harry es un romántico incurable —dijo Granger con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Lo que los mantuvo juntos fue eso, una esperanza y un sueño.

Aquello no sólo era ridículo, sino que no tenía sentido; antes de que Severus pudiera quejarse, Granger habló de nuevo.

—Debería hablar con Remus, Harry nos prohibió "divulgar sus secretos" —explicó la joven bruja con una sonrisa confiada— pero estoy segura de que Remus no prometió nada.

Buscando salvar algo de su orgullo maltrecho Severus decidió que era mejor ver a Lupin en Hogwarts para evitar la burla de Draco, además nadie sospecharía porque acostumbraba entregarle a Lupin su poción Matalobos en persona para asegurar su calidad.

—¡Severus! Llegas temprano —fue el amable saludo con que lo recibió Lupin cuando apareció al finalizar su clase, la última de la semana.

—Quería… conversar un poco —musitó Severus, no le gustaba quedar tan vulnerable frente a un antiguo enemigo convertido en compañero de armas para terminar siendo casi "de la familia".

Contrario a todo lo esperado, Lupin sólo sonrió ¡como si comprendiera que hacía Severus ahí!, le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento en su despacho, donde apenas cabían dos cómodos sillones junto con todos sus libros y criaturas curiosas; apareció una bandeja con servicio de té para dos y galletas.

—Así que quieres saber por qué Harry te dejó —dijo sin rodeos.

—Escuché que tiene problemas, de tipo... económico —se justificó Severus preguntándose si los mejores amigos de Harry habían alertado a Lupin.

—Harry ha tenido cientos de problemas, los problemas lo siguen como la miel a las moscas —dijo Lupin en ese mismo tono amable que hacía tan difícil molestarse con él, pero tú no estás aquí por eso, lo que realmente quieres saber es _por qué_

—Deja de querer imitar a Dumbledore, no te queda —refunfuñó Severus—, te falta su ingenio para los acertijos. Mejor habla claro y háblame de Harry.

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, Lupin se acomodó en su sillón en una impecable imitación del fallecido director arrancándole a Severus una mueca.

—Harry temía que cualquiera de nosotros hablara demasiado contigo para influenciar su relación, por eso nos mantuvimos a una distancia prudente, pero no entendió que eres un hombre orgulloso que vivió solo y a la defensiva por demasiado tiempo, no tenías modo de saber todo lo que él pensaba si no te lo decía.

—¿Qué es lo que Harry pensaba? —preguntó directamente Severus entendiendo que sólo así obtendría respuestas.

—Que en verdad no lo querías, no como el a ti —declaró Lupin con sinceridad.

Severus estuvo a punto de insultar al licántropo ante su comentario, pero entonces recordó que nunca habían hablado de lo que sentían.

—Y sabes que tengo razón —dijo Lupin después de un momento—. Severus, deberías verlo, creo que les hará bien a ambos.

Sin más, Lupin garabateó algo en un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregó.

—Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras —fue la despedida que le dio al casi lanzarlo fuera de su oficina. Severus ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de probar su té, mucho menos comer una galleta, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la oficina de Minerva para viajar vía flú a un lugar llamado **"Unwarlike"**.

Lo más extraño de todo fue abrir los ojos en una pequeña sala de estar decorada de modo sencillo en cálidos tonos ocre con detalles naranja que daban una sensación acogedora.

—¿Severus? —musitó con timidez una voz a su espalda, una voz conocida que desapareció momentáneamente el vacío que lo había acompañado por los últimos meses.

—Harry, necesitamos hablar.

Fue extraño decirlo, casi como si fuera la continuación de su último encuentro y debió de escucharse igual porque Harry no se levantó del cómodo sillón donde estaba y con un gesto lo invitó a su lado.

—Escuché que tienes algunos problemas —dijo Severus sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado torpe y ansioso, ¡y Severus Snape nunca es torpe o ansioso!

—No creas todos los rumores —intentó restarle importancia Harry, pero un ligero, casi imperceptible, quiebre en su voz fue indicio suficiente para que Severus insistiera.

—Estuve haciendo un inventario y creo que tengo algunos ingredientes muy costosos que podrías...

—En serio Severus, no necesitas vender tus cosas para ayudarme.

—Reconoces que necesitas ayuda —dijo Severus en su voz el indiscutible triunfo.

—No es lo que crees —suspiró Harry derrotado pasando una mano por su cabello, un gesto que Severus conocía bien y que mostraba lo alterado que estaba el joven.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas? —sugirió Severus sin apartar la mirada de Harry, había algo en él que no estaba del todo bien, no sabía qué pero ahí estaba, algo distinto.

Fue cuando Harry hizo algo que preocupó terriblemente al Maestro en Pociones: rió, no con la acostumbrada risa plena de Harry que era como una cascada honesta llena de felicidad, sino con algo cercano a la desesperación y el desconsuelo que le recordó a Severus terriblemente su época más oscura, cuando era un ser cínico y amargado.

—No lo entenderías.

—Te recuerdo que soy un hombre sumamente astuto e inteligente, puedo entender cualquier cosa que me digas Harry.

—¡PERO NO PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR Y SENTIR UN POCO! —gritó Harry como si hubiera estado apunto de hacerlo por años—. Siempre pensando y analizando todo.

—Así soy —aceptó Severus—, es un mecanismo de defensa —agregó sin saber bien porque.

—Lo sé.

El fuego crepitó un par de veces intentando calentar el aire que los rodeaba que se hacía más pesado conforme el silencio continuaba entre ellos.

—Vine a hablar contigo —insistió Severus— debes aceptar al menos eso.

Justo cuando decidió regresar a la comodidad de su soledad Harry habló de nuevo, su voz era profunda y tenía un tinte lejano, como si hablara dentro de un sueño.

—Esperaba que te enamoraras de mí —dijo sumiéndose en su sillón—, que al finalizar el crucero comprendieras que no necesitabas ser _mi gigoló_ y casi creí conseguirlo cuando me invitaste a tu casa, pero… no fue así.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —lo interrumpió Severus sin poder contener su indignación ante el recuerdo de sus propias palabras.

—¡Vamos Severus! Nunca dejé de ser un "amigo íntimo", por eso te dejé, no podía ser así arriesgando mi corazón en una relación que tarde o temprano tú terminarías. Al irme me ahorré la vergüenza de que me echaras de tu casa como a un perro indeseable.

—Nunca te traté así —dijo Severus sintiendo un peso crecer en su pecho conforme Harry hablaba.

—Siempre fuiste un caballero, cortés, educado e inalcanzable. Llegué a sentir que nunca tendría tu corazón y eso me estaba matando por dentro Severus, no importaba cuánto te amara por las noches, te acompañara en el día o te escuchara en las tardes; siempre te sentía tan lejano, como si no quisieras tocarme demasiado por temor a una infección. ¡ERA UN INTRUSO EN TU CASA!

—Tu no, tu lechuza algunas veces cuando se ponía de malas, pero incluso Hedwig fue una buena compañía.

—¡Lo ves! Hasta mi lechuza te agrada más que yo.

Fue el turno de Severus de reír histéricamente, primero como un modo de canalizar lo ridículo de la situación y después como un descanso anhelado por meses de incertidumbre por la ausencia de Harry.

—Nadie me agrada más que tú —confesó Severus cuando terminó de reírle a un Harry Potter que lo empezaba a mirar con ganas de llamar a San Mungo para que lo internaran—. Por eso te invité a mi casa después del crucero, me enamoré de ti y no quería dejarte libre para que alguien te alejara de mi lado, pero siempre temí que me abandonarías, por eso no me acerqué más aunque, como tú mismo lo dijiste, amaba cada momento que compartíamos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada de esto antes?

—No quería presionarte —susurró Harry—, quería que me dijeras que me amabas y al no conseguirlo decidí dejar de imponerte mi presencia, no podía vivir más una situación así.

—Entiendo —dijo Severus levantándose del sillón para salvar la distancia que los separaba y detenerse frente a Harry—. También a mí me estaba matando la incertidumbre, Harry no soy un hombre amable, lo sé, pero hay algo que no puedo negar ni siquiera a mí mismo y es que te amo, como nunca creí amar a nadie.

Harry levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Severus como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando o que las lágrimas que veía eran verdaderas y no una ilusión de las llamas del fuego de la chimenea.

—También lo sé, en mi corazón siempre lo supe, pero llegó un momento en que me desesperé y me fui —dijo el joven con una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que Severus extrañaba tanto—, y hace poco lo supe aún más.

Severus no pudo resistirlo más y cubrió los labios rojos de Harry con su boca, perdido por completo dentro de sus ojos verde jade apenas visibles tras las tupidas pestañas que se entrecerraron.

—¿Aceptarías vivir a mi lado de nuevo? —susurró suavemente Severus temiendo despertar de un maravilloso sueño.

Pero Harry no contestó.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado para Severus, se apartó del joven sintiendo un peso impresionante que le impedía respirar, pero decidido a dejar de molestar al hombre que amaba.

—Hay algo que debes saber antes —musitó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Seguiste con tu camino y ya no hay espacio para mí en tu vida —declaró Severus apartándose de Harry para dirigirse al fuego que lo regresaría a su soledad.

—¡Severus espera!

En qué momento lo había alcanzado Harry escapaba de su memoria, pero el sentir su mano, fuerte y segura sujetándolo por el antebrazo lo hizo volver la mirada para descubrir a Harry Potter como nunca lo había imaginado.

—Nada puede volver a ser igual entre nosotros y antes de que decidas algo debes saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo —dijo Harry y su voz parecía venir de un lugar lejano, a pesar de que Severus podía verlo tan cerca que su estado era bastante claro.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? —le reclamó en un impulso que no pudo detener y que le achacó directamente a la sorpresa de la noticia.

—No fue fácil —aceptó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa—, cuando te dejé no lo sabía y cuando lo supe no podía dejar de vomitar o sentir que el piso se negaba a ser sólido. Pero te escribí una carta.

Mientras hablaba Harry había regresado a su sillón, el mismo donde lo encontrara Severus, sólo que ahora pudo descubrir el escritorio secreter al lado donde un pedazo de pergamino reposaba con una pluma y un tintero a su lado. Hedwig ululó un par de veces demostrándole a Severus que ella estaba lista para enviar esa carta.

—Puedes leerla pero básicamente dice lo mismo que acabamos de discutir —dijo Harry pasando una mano por su negro cabello revolviéndolo aún más.

Se veía adorable.

Y Severus no pudo resistirse más, olvidó la carta y el resto de la estancia para concentrarse en los labios delgados de Harry que lo acogieron con el mismo impulso y algo que había faltado antes.

Compromiso.

—Tienes razón Potter —dijo Severus entre los labios de Harry cuando fue necesario para ambos respirar—. Nada puede ser igual entre nosotros después de vivir tanto.

Harry río entre sus brazos, esa bendita risa que era como un manantial desbordándose, se sentó en el sillón y sacó de uno de los cajones del secreter una cajita negra que le ofreció a Severus.

—Disculpa que no me arrodille, pero es algo incómodo ahora —dijo mientras Sseverus descubría en el interior de la cajita un anillo—, lo compré...

—Antes de que te fueras, lo sé —dijo Severus y tuvo que contener el impulso de reír ante la cara sorprendida de Harry—, Corazón de Bruja cubrió la exclusiva de tu compra y algunas buenas brujas que esperan presentarte a sus hijos tuvieron el buen gesto de mencionármelo cada vez que me veían.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—Ni siquiera yo las conozco, además eran demasiadas para que te entusiasmes, nunca terminarías de conocer a toda la lista de candidatos que esperan conquistar tu corazón.

—Será mejor que dejen de esperar, mi corazón ya no me pertenece.

—Esa es una declaración muy seria Potter, podría levantar sospechas de que un malvado mago intenta controlarte.

—No malvado, sólo algo oscuro.

—La oscuridad es pésima para tu imagen —declaró seductoramente Severus inclinándose sobre Harry hasta poder respirar su nerviosismo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —fingió Harry un tono ofendido—, siempre que algo oscuro acecha en mi vida la prensa se ocupa más de mi

—Pues esto los hará muy felices —finalizó Severus apoderándose nuevamente de la boca de Harry mientras daba gracias a cualquier divinidad que le concedió ese amor tan grande.

Y la bendición de una familia.

** Fin **

**N/A:** Bueno ahí esta, un pequeño fic lleno de amor, espero sus comentarios y que sean felices. Besos, Quetzalli.


End file.
